


Datamon: 'My Human Partner'

by BrighterthanViolet



Series: Digi drabbles [3]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 19:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1699550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrighterthanViolet/pseuds/BrighterthanViolet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Datamon muses upon his partnership.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

Greetings, my name is Datamon. I can also be known as Nanomon. Until recently, I never would have bothered with a vocal 'diary', of sorts, but I have realised that for some things, it is better to keep a recording.

As this is the first recording I have done, it would be prudent to give some background information, would it not?

I have been partnered to Motomiya Jun since the year 2006, and after a brief altercation with her younger brother, Daisuke, my life as a Digimon partner was smooth. Having recently got herself a degree in Criminology, I helped her to find a job in a criminal investigative unit (as I know a 'mon on the inside). Our first case was to catch a murderer, and, having previously laid down ground rules in our partnership, we caught him in record time.

By the time I met her, she was already engaged to a decent human by the name of Kido Shuu. A rare example of a kindly human with no partner Digimon, I decided that his doctorate in medicine was enough to provide for Jun should she, for whatever reason, be out of a job, and that he was worthy enough of her attention.

I accompanied them on many of their 'dates', simply as a guard, you understand, for neither were good in physical altercations, and how could I let myself get labeled as an 'undesirable partner' for letting my partner get herself hurt?

As such, I have many good memories of their times together stored in my hard drive. I have previously analysed them in an attempt to understand the human emotion of 'love', but I remain confused.

The year after I met her, tragedy struck; the first murderer we had put behind bars escaped, and in our race to recatch her, she took Shuu hostage, and killed him (in revenge of being caught, I suppose) before turning the gun on herself.

As easy as it was to disconnect myself from the sadness, Jun was devastated. I had to coax her into eating, remind her about hygiene and convince her to do anything except stare at the television- and I'm not even sure she paid attention to it at all.

In the end, Daisuke took a break from culinary school and came back to cook her his special noodles; and finally she seemed to snap out of her funk. She was never quite as boisterous as she was beforehand, but Daisuke managed to breathe life back into her in a way I never could have managed.

I suppose there is something to be said for human emotions.

Her recovery was slow at first- eating without being prompted, taking a shower when she first got up, then slowly, slowly, starting to go outside again.

I was more relieved than I ever want to admit.

We started to have dinner with Shuu's brother, Jou, and _his_ fiance, Koushiro, on Sundays again, just like we did with Shuu, before, and she began to terrorize Daisuke again whenever he came home- less often than before.

We learnt the reason why that summer: his girlfriend, Catherine, and her insufferable Floramon. Really, laughing at Jun's and my joint allergic reaction to its presence!

Catherine was... a nice enough girl, and a skilled psychologist- Jun and I have worked with her (and sadly, as a result, Floramon) several times on cases concerning the Digital World. Daisuke was besotted with her, though V-mon surprised all of us, I believe, when he _shyly_ announced that he and Gatomon had become life-partners, which is roughly the Digimon equivalent of marriage, except there is no equivalent of 'divorce'.

You'd have thought that Patamon would be jealous that the Digimon he'd 'liked' a few years back and the partner of his partner's girlfriend was with the Digimon partner of some other human; but he turned around one day with a reluctant admittance that he was courting- 'dating'- that wretched Floramon. Well, to each his own, as they say.

And all that within only a year or so of being a Digimon partner! This is becoming _entirely_ too long, and Jun will be out of the bathroom soon, so I suppose I shall continue this later. Perhaps.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Datamon muses on the second year of his partnership with Jun... and gets caught.

In the second year of our partnership, Jun went back to work, and I went with her. We threw ourselves into solving crimes because then, maybe no one else would have to lose someone, and watch someone else lose their mind.

Jun didn't lose her mind, thank the sovereigns; but she was never quite the same. She didn't date again, partly because she was still, ah, hung up over Shuu, and partly because 'no one deserves to be in a relationship with someone who isn't 100%'... so the reason was just because she wasn't over Shuu.

It's not like with Digimon, who get reborn- humans, as far as we know, aren't reborn. I like to think that they are, that that is a similarity between out species. Perhaps the only difference in method, then, would be that Digimon remember their past lives, being mostly data, whereas humans do not.

I said that to Jun once, and she started to cry. I wasn't sure what to do, and so I copied the action I saw Daisuke do when she began to cry at the funeral. I hugged her.

It was... very strange, and a little painful (she has a very firm grip), but I could feel something in my circuits, something I couldn't name. It was hard to describe, but Jun later told me it sounded like comfort. I didn't think that was an emotion, and as such just got more confused. (She laughed at me, but her eyes were still red from crying, so I couldn't begrudge the fact. And... well, it didn't sound so bad, especially as I hadn't heard it for a while).

I think that was the first time she laughed since Shuu's death. I decided that it was good for her, and, after confirming this with Catherine, sought advice from other Digimon as to how I might go about getting her to laugh again. Many of Gomamon's suggestions sounded very impractical, but otherwise the Digimon were very helpful.

I think Jun laughed out of politeness more than anything, but it was still improvement, Catherine insisted.

I spoke a lot with Catherine at that time, as I required help with understanding the human psyche, and who better to ask than the talented psychologist?

The only problem was that her receptionist was _Floramon_ , so I spent much more time talking to the vile creature than I intended to. Years later, I told Jun this, and she laughed that silly laugh of hers and promised she would take me to see Koushiro so that I could 'talk Digi-code about your geeky things' the next day. I wanted to resent the way she said it, but her tone was warm and completely free of mockery, and I am still unsure of how to proceed when she speaks like that.

Catherine visited often, more often than Daisuke was able to (as he had to catch up on the work he missed at culinary school when he visited us to bring Jun as close to her normal self as he could). I believe she joined us for more meals than one would consider polite, but as she was Daisuke's girlfriend, and a common consultant concerning Jun's mental health, I decided it would be best not to comment.

Jun still scolded me later, telling me that 'you shouldn't wear your annoyance on your face unless you're gonna say something about it'.

I still have no idea what she meant by that; and besides, she says that I _always_ look annoyed.

She is just a walking contradiction- and I believe she regrets introducing me to music. She's rather silly for such a smart human.

Wait, Jun... put the hairbrush down, Jun... I didn't mean it like that!

(I'll continue this later, right now I have a human to escape!)


End file.
